bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Sable Skyez (Band)
Sable Skyez was a Heavy Isotope band that supported the Alliance to Restore the Republic, along with the Antrixian Resistance. Formed from the members of the defunct band, Mondo Bad, along with independent musicians, Sable Skyez gained some notoriety shortly after the Battle of Endor. History When the band Mondo Bad disbanded at the end of 2 ABY, the female members, Nadja Ferlayne and Nita Vauss, set out to form a new band and attempt to take their new venture in a new direction. Both Ferlayne and Vauss were very frustrated with the levels of censorship COMPNOR had imposed on the music industry and set out to break away from mainstream entertainment. The girls recruited the percussionist known as JJ, a mysterious Zelosian who was a very talented musician. The trio then spent the next several months combing the galaxy and the entertainment scene looking for additional members to fill out their line-up. In month 8 of 3 ABY, the trio encountered the Zeltron guitarist that came to be known as Vyruss. Although Vyruss had a party attitude and was the consummate playboy, the others found that he was quite capable of playing guitar and was a perfect fit for their musical style. Guided Destiny Towards the end of 3 ABY, the quartet encountered a mysterious man while they were traveling in the Peruvian Sector. Gil Thorne introduced himself as an independent talent scout that supplied the group with information on where they could find a woman that could be their lead singer and frontwoman, while also pointing them in the direction of finding a recording company to represent them. Thorne pointed the un-named band to the planet Aerelon and instructed them to find the record executive named Joey Bindel. Thorne also told them to find a woman named Morgan who was the daughter of the famous singer and actress, Cassi LeRue. The band located Bindel on Aerelon and proceeded to travel to the shadowport known as Eidolon Station to find their singer. Bindel agreed to help the band locate the woman, knowing her as CJ Morgan, a freedom fighter and smuggler. Little did any of them know that they were being manipulated by the clandestine organization known as the Talshyar. The Talshyar had infiltrated Decka Recordings and put a plan into motion to make CJ Morgan an operative within their organization. They skillfully set up Bindel and the rest of the band to be a cover for CJ and to assist with providing support through the music industry for the Antrixian Resistance. After getting CJ to agree to sing with the band, Bindel set about marketing the band and having them come up with a name. Knowing that CJ carried a bounty on her head with the Empire, Bindel devised a cover for her, which in turn became her stage name: Sable Skyez. The band also agreed to use this as their new band name. Following the Second Battle of Rotex and CJ’s wedding to Sebastian Synklair, Bindel had the band begin recording their first album, Meteor Storm. Funneled through the underground at first, along with distribution on the black market, Sable Skyez’s first album quickly caught on with sympathizers of the Rebellion due to its heavy, anti-Imperial stance and message. Eventually, Decka Recording was able to push the album into the mainstream where it gained moderate success. The band would quickly release two more albums of materials written by all members over the next two years. In conjunction to releasing their albums, the band also played several shows, known for their elusive presence and limited venues. CJ would make a guest appearance on the song Close My Eyes Forever by Disturbed Device for their fourth album release. The band made their mainstream live debut on Aerelon following the liberation of the Peruvian Sector from Imperial forces in 6 ABY. The band opened for a one-time performance by Cassi LeRue, marking the first time that mother and daughter played on the same stage for a public venue. Sable Skyez went on an indefinite hiatus in 6 ABY as CJ Morgan accompanied Antrixian Forces into the Unknown Regions. Albums and Songs *Meteor Storm – It’s not You, Daughters of Darkness, Love Bites (and so do I), Familiar Taste of Poison; All Banned rating. *Mz. Skyez – Slave to the Grind, Out Ta Get Me, Bad Romance, Hunger Strike, Shoot to Thrill; All Banned rating. *A Strange Case – Innocence, All I Wanna Do, Beautiful With You, Don’t Know How to Stop; All Scarlet rating. Notes While the members of the band are drawn from existing characters and based on real life musicians, the idea of Sable Skyez is fairly original. Discography and music is based on Halestorm. No copyright infringement is intended. Category:Entertainment